


The miracle that connects us forever

by EmperorChris



Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Day 7 - Future/Family, F/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, ShuYuka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: After thinking about his life for a while now, Makoto decides it's time to perform one last miracle.(Written for ShuYuka Week 2020 Day 7 - Future/Family)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838875
Kudos: 32





	The miracle that connects us forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm pretty new to fanfics and that English isn't my first language

**_7/19_ **

****

Makoto stood at a ship’s deck with his eyes closed, listening to music, and taking in the salty breeze as he contemplates about his life. It was on March 5th in 2010, when he had passed away in order to seal away Nyx in order to protect those that are important to him. It was then 5 years later when Elizabeth had performed a miracle, that would give him his life back and maintain the seal.

After his resurrection he was offered by Mitsuru to become a Shadow Operative. However, he only became a backup member and became a full-time employee of the Kirijo Group instead, so he could spend more time with his lover Yukari, with whom he moved in with.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”, Yukari asked as she approached him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I am.”, he answered as he stops his music and lets out a relaxed breath.

“If I’m honest, I still can’t believe Mitsuru would offer us a vacation to Yakushima out of nowhere.”, Yukari claims as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his shoulder.

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either.”, he replied as he pats her on the head. He couldn’t believe his luck, he was already planning on taking her to Yakushima, so getting the invitation from Mitsuru was nothing more but perfect timing.

“So~, do you have any plans for us?”, Yukari asked as she looked up at him.

“Oh definitely, I’m planning to go on a walk with you on the beach tomorrow.”, he responded he kisses her forehead.

“Oh~, are those _all_ your plans with me throughout this vacation?”, she asked teasingly.

“Well~, I guess I have some plans with you in our room tonight.”, he responded with a smirk, causing Yukari to giggle.

“Jeez, get a room you two.”, a voice said. The couple turned to see it was Junpei who said it.

“Hey Junpei, where’s Chidori?”, Makoto asked as Junpei approached them.

“Eh, she went into drawing mode when she saw the ocean and I don’t wanna disturb her.”, Junpei said sheepishly. He then proceeds to point a finger at his friend.

“Anyways Makoto, you better not forget our plans for today!”, he said with a grin.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t.”, Makoto replied with a sigh.

“What exactly were you two planning?”, Yukari asked in confusion.

“I call it Operation: Wingman!”, Junpei announces in a triumphant voice.

“Or in other words: Junpei tries to be Ken’s Wingman while Akihiko and I do damage control.”, Makoto commented with a sigh.

“And you seriously agreed to it?”, Yukari asked as she gave him an incredulous look.

“I know it sounds stupid but Junpei won’t give up on it. He even managed persuade Ken into it somehow.”, Makoto stated with a frown.

“Come on, don’t be such a spoilsport! With our help, he’ll definitely get a girl.”, Junpei answered enthusiastically.

“Must I remind you of Operation: Babe Hunt?”, Makoto deadpanned, making Junpei shudder.

“Ugh, don’t remind me!”, he groaned, “But hey, we were young and inexperienced. Now with our newfound experience, we will be the perfect wingman for our little soccer ace.” Junpei said with another grin.

“This is so dumb.”, Yukari sighed, “You have my condolences Makoto.”, she said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry Yukari, I think our time tomorrow will be enough to make up for it.”, Makoto said and pecked her on the cheek, making her giggle.

“Anyways, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”, she said as she walked away.

Once she ways out of earshot, Junpei slung an arm around Makoto’s shoulders.

“So~, what exactly are your special plans with Yuka-tan”, Junpei whispered curiously.

“Personal Space.”, Makoto joked, making both of them chuckle. “As for my plans with Yukari, well…”, he smirks, “that’s a secret.”, he stated as he looked away into the ocean.

**_7/19_ **

**_Yakushima_ **

**_-Kirijo Mansion_ **

Yukari was sitting alone in the lounge, enjoying a cup of tea in silence. Even though the girls invited her to spend time at the beach, she decided to rest up in the mansion so she would have enough energy to fully enjoy her day with Makoto. She heard someone entering the lounge and saw that the boys returned. Yukari bursted out in laughter as she saw that all of them had a slap mark on their faces.

“Do I want to know?”, she said as she wiped away a tear.

“You don’t.”, the boys said in unison.

“Well Ken-kun, at least you now know to never listen to Junpei’s advice ever again.”, Yukari remarked as she giggled.

“Duly noted.”, Ken said with sigh.

**_7/20_ **

**_-Kirijo Mansion_ **

****

Makoto made sure to wake up earlier than Yukari in order to meet Aigis in the hallway.

“Good Morning Makoto-san.”, she greeted him cheerfully.

“Mornin’ Aigis”, he said as he hid his nerves under a smile.

“You seem tense, is everything alright?”, she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a bit nervous.”, Makoto said as he took a deep breath to calm down.

“Anyways, Aigis I need _it_ right now.”, Makoto said calmly, making Aigis tilt her head at him.

“Why are you asking me instead of Yukari-san?”, she asked with a puzzled look on her face, causing Makoto blush at his poor phrasing.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!”, he groaned, “I was talking about the thing I gave you a few months ago.”, Makoto explained, Aigis’ eyes widen in realization.

**_Flashback_ **

**_Chagall Café_ **

Makoto was waiting alone at a table, but he wasn’t waiting for Yukari, he was waiting for Aigis.

"Greetings Makoto-san, what is it that you wanted to talk about?", Aigis asked as she arrived at their promised meeting place.

"Hey Aigis, I wanted to ask you for a favor.", Makoto said as he looked around, hoping that he wouldn't be overheard.

"Of course, I'd love to help you Makoto-san", she said cheerfully.

"I knew I could count on you.", he replied with a smile. He then put a hand into his pocket and took something out of it. "I wanted to ask you, if you could hold on to this for me and hide it from Yukari.", he said as he held out his hand, revealing a small blue box.

“Very well, I shall make sure she doesn’t see it.”, Aigis replied as she takes it out of his hand.

Makoto blinked at her. “You don’t wanna know what’s inside the box?”, Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow. Aigis shakes her head.

“It must be quite important to you to keep it a secret if you even try to hide from Yukari-san.”, Aigis concluded.

“May I ask when I shall return it?”, she asked as she put the box into her coat’s pocket.

“I’ll tell you when the time is right.”, Makoto said cryptically.

“Very well, I shall take good care of it until then.”, Aigis said with a determined smile.

“Thank you, Aigis.”, Makoto told her with a grateful smile.

**_Present_ **

“Apologies Makoto-san, your phrasing has made me think of something else.”, Aigis said sheepishly. She then proceeded to take the box from her pocket and handed it over to Makoto. “I wish you good luck, Makoto-san.”, Aigis told him with a smile.

“Thank you Aigis, I appreciate it.”, Makoto said and put the box back into his pocket.

**_-Beach_ **

Once they’ve had lunch the couple was spending their time at the beach. Even though Yukari was having a good time, she couldn’t help but feel bothered by Makoto’s tense behavior. At first, she shrugged it off as her being paranoid, but over time it became more and more apparent. When they were walking along the beach, Yukari frowned as she saw that Makoto was deep in thought, clearly bothered by something.

“Hey, is something wrong?”, Yukari asked with concern.

“H-huh? N-no, I’m fine.”, Makoto responded nervously as he snapped out of his thoughts.

“Listen, I can understand if you don’t feel well, but just tell me what’s bothering you.”, Yukari told him as she frowned at him.

“I guess you’re right…”, he sighed, “To be honest, I was reflecting about my life up until this point.”. He then looked into the distance and saw that the sun was setting, he smiled because he knew that the time was right.

“This place sure brings back memories.”, he said wistfully, surprising Yukari with how quickly he recollected himself.

“This is where we had that confrontation back then.”, Yukari said as she smiled again.

“I obviously didn’t want to admit it at first but…”, she blushes, “It was also at that moment I properly developed feelings for you.”, she said with a giggle.

“Glad to know that. If I’m honest, I think I started feeling affection towards you as well on this day.”, Makoto said as he chuckled.

“Guess we both developed feelings for each other here, huh?”, she said as she gave him a warm smile. Makoto nods at her.

“This day has always been special for me, you know. That’s why I wanted to spend today with you here; on the same day, at the same beach, where I first felt affection for you.”, Makoto told her with a loving smile and enveloped her in a hug.

“Jeez, you even remembered the date of that? You’re such a dork sometimes.”, Yukari said as she returned the hug.

“I may be a dork, but I’m a dork that loves you.”, he replied with a smirk, making her chuckle.

“But that’s why I’ve been thinking about my life lately.”, he said with a soft voice as he broke up the hug and turned toward the sunset. He took one deep breath before he continued speaking.

“After a lot of soul searching I thin-- no, I _have_ come to a conclusion.”, Makoto explained cryptically, confusing Yukari in the process.

“It was a miracle that separated us; It was a miracle that reunited us; And now there is one last miracle I want to perform, but I can only do it with your help.”, Makoto spoke in a determined voice as he turned to her and dropped on one knee, making Yukari gasp as he takes out the box that Aigis hid for all these months.

“From the day we started dating, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. When we were separated, my mindset never changed and now that I’m back, I can’t imagine a future without you. That’s why I’m asking you to help me perform the miracle, that will connect us forever.”, he opens the box, revealing a golden ring with a pink heart shaped jewel on top, “Yukari Takeba, will you marry me?”, he asked as he looked her in the eyes.

Yukari held a hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her sobs as tears kept flowing down her face.

“Yes, more than anything!”, Yukari choked out in-between her sobs.

Makoto gets up and slides the ring onto her finger before engulfing her into another hug with tears of joy of his own trailing down his face.

“You don’t know how happy this makes me. I love you, Yukari.”, he said with a trembling voice.

“I-“, she sniffed, “I love you too, Makoto. I’ll be forever yours and you’ll be forever mine.”, she said as she continued crying her tears of joy.

Once they calmed down a little, they looked at each other with a teary-eyed smile and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss that would last for the rest of the sunset. It was at that moment that Makoto and Yukari were in heaven, never wanting this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to cry when I wrote that final part ;-; The feels were just too much, man.   
> Also for those who were paying attention, that last line was a reference to Yukari's flashback in my Day 4 Story.  
> Like always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it :)  
> And I hope you guys had a great ShuYuka Week.  
> Much love,  
> -Chris


End file.
